The Acacia Chronicles: Choices
by Ayaashi
Summary: Second story in The Acacia Chronicles. Things have changed too much in one year for Acacia. She's now completely confused, and has to make some important choices... but will she get around to it, before something that she wasn't expecting happens...
1. New enemies or is it old friends

**Hi again! Sorry for the long, no update. I've been racking my brains for what to do... I'm back with the next part of the Acacia Chronicles – I know, such an original name. If this is the first story you've read of this series, it'll be best if you go to the first story first so it makes sense. The link is on my profile.**

**So on with this story:**

It had been almost a year since I'd left Camp but it was still clear in my mind.

I could still remember exactly where everything and almost everyone. I was surprised when I saw quite a few of the campers around the Princess Andromeda. We would stop and chat for a few minutes but somehow the conversation always wound up to someone or something about Camp Half-Blood, leading into a very awkward silience.

Today though, I was just walking through New York.

For some reason we'd docked near Camp but I stayed as far away from there as possible.

I was walking past this school, Meriwether College Prep, when a piece of paper slipt from a guy ahead of me without him noticing.

I ran forward and was about to say, "Hey!" when something in the picture caught my eye; a very familiar face.

It was the face of a certain person called Annabeth Chase who was the daughter of Athena.

I frowned.

What were the chances that someone had a picture of Annabeth in New York? I mean, she lived in San Francisco and –

_Shut up, _I thought, _There's no use remembering that stuff_.

Stupid memories.

"Hey!" I called, "You dropped something!"

The guy in front of me turned and his eyes widened. My eyes widened too.

Oh my gods! What are the chances that the person in front of me is Percy Jackson in the whole of New York? Very, very, very low but it just happened to happen **(A.N. That doesn't make much sense but...).**

I walked forward and shoved the picture into his hands and ran in the opposite direction.

"Acacia!" Percy yelled, "Listen!"

I kept running but ended up banging into someone. But there was no one there.

"Acacia?" another familiar voice asked me.

I almost groaned.

What were the chances for _this_? Having two people you really, really don't want to talk to you, meet you almost a year after you last saw them? I didn't even want to think about it.

This voice was Annabeth's; and I could still hear Percy calling after me.

"Listen Acacia," Annabeth's voice said, but I ignored her and sprinted away.

"Damn it," I muttered, "Curse you Fates."

Thunder rumbled.

I growled.

The year I had spent on the Princess Andromeda had made me realise all the awful things the gods had done, but I was still stuck in the middle. I still didn't know if I should join Kronos or not.

_My father, _I thought bitterly, slowing down to a walk as I got to a park.

I whistled and a pegasus came galloping and landed next to me.

"Hey Blackjack," I muttered, "How are they treating you? Any better?"

_As if, _Blackjack snorted.

"I'll talk to Luke again," I promised.

_How do I know that you are talking to him, _Blackjack asked.

"That's like asking you, how do I know if you aren't going to suddenly throw me off when flying."

Blackjack snorted again.

_I could do that,_ Blackjack said.

"You're so nice," I mumbled.

_Thanks!_

"I need to go back to the ship, could you take me?" I asked.

_Do I have to?_

"Please?"

_Alright..._

"You're the best Blackjack!"

_I am, aren't I?_

"And so full of yourself..." I mumbled so he couldn't hear me.

I got onto Blackjack and he took off.

I loved the way the wind blew in my face as we were in the air but the only problem was looking down. Heights.

_What's that place? _Blackjack asked.

"What place?"

_That place with the really big house, _he said.

Reluctantly I looked down. It was Camp Half-Blood.

"It's just a place," I muttered.

_But there are other pegasus there!_

"Other _pegasi_," I corrected.

_Does it look like I care?_

"Um... I can't really... see your face... and your face doesn't usually show emotions..." I murmured.

_Oh..._

The rest of the journey was in silience.

_Here,_ Blackjack said, as he landed on the Princess Andromeda.

"Thanks Blackjack. And I swear on the River Styx I'll remind Luke," I said.

Thunder rumbled.

"See?"

Blackjack snorted.

"Oh, come on!"

I stormed up to Luke's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Luke's voice said.

"Hey Luke," I muttered as I walked in.

Luke raised an eyebrow at my face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Never mind," I said, "I need to tell you something more important."

"What?" Luke said, "But first I need to say, you don't look like you've changed at all since you turned 12... and it's been almost two years since then."

"Maybe that's because I prayed to Hebe and gave her a sacrifice each day for six months if I could stay twelve for as long as I liked," I muttered so Luke couldn't hear me.

He still looked at me curiously, so I shrugged.

"I bumped into Percy and Annabeth today," I said.

Luke's head shot up, "What?"

"You heard me," I said slowly.

"Where?" Luke said sharply.

"Outside this school..." I murmured.

"Both of them?" Luke asked.

"Annabeth was a bit behind Percy. I don't think he knew she was there cause she was invisible," I answered.

Luke muttered to himself for a bit but I didn't comment on how crazy he sounded, as he had been crabby for the past few days.

"What's the matter?" I frowned.

"Huh?" Luke looked up as if he'd forgotten I'd been there, "It's – it's alright... I need to talk to Agrius, would you mind... leaving?"

"No problem," I said, "I'm in my room if you need me."

Luke stopped me before I left.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you decided if you're going to join?" Luke said.

"Not yet."

"You better hurry," he replied and slammed the door in my face.

"Well, that's nice," I grumbled.

I trudged into my room and sat down; usually I'd be on the Wii by now, but today I just needed to think about what I was going to do.

You don't know how tempted I was to join Kronos' army. But in some ways, I really didn't want to join at all. Do you know how hard it would be to fight your friends? I shuddered at the thought. Way too hard. How Luke dealed with it, I have no idea and I didn't really want to find out.

For the next few days the only thing on my mind was: _Should I join? Should I not join? If I join what happens? If I don't join what happens? _Then all of that repeating over and over again.

I was thinking about this so much that in every small thing I did, I ended up either vaporizing a monster, hurting someone else, or hurting myself.

For example, I asked Luke if he'd sword fight with me and then two minutes after we started I ended up stabbing a demigod that was standing too close. Well... either that or I let go of my sword and it went flying in there, then stabbed him. Huh... that would explain why I had no sword in my hand later; I never thought of that...

Or another example when I was getting some food I slipped on a banana peel, fell over and my tray landed on my head and my fork attacking my nose. That one really hurt. Since then, I've stayed away from forks... too bad I didn't stop practicing. I injured too many demigods or vaporized way too many monsters with accidents. Or maybe I should blame it on choices... that would make me feel better... I think I'll say that it was the choice's fault. Yup.

It wasn't my fault at all. I swear. You didn't read any of the above. At all. Nope. Not even a bit. Right?


	2. I label my role model evil

**Herllo again! This chapter is now up... well, na duh... but yeah... If you guys like Percy Jackson, then go on the forum called, Live it Up: Percy Jackson. It's soo good. I'm Alex on it and it's great fun and I'm totally addicted. Sorry but this chapter will be short. Nothing that sticks! Teddy bear throwing is fine, but nothing that sticks!**

**Also, I am so, so happy with the amount of reviews, favourite (I'm from NZ so I spell favourite like that) stories, and story alerts. THANKY YOU PEOPLE!**

**Anyway, here's the next part:**

I sighed. Once again, Luke had called us – Agrius, Orieus and I for another meeting on who know what; I always zoned out in those meetings.

I knocked and walked in without waiting for an answer.

"What's this meeting about Luke?" I grumbled.

"The usual," he replied.

"Um... what's the usual?" I asked innocently.

"You know what they're about," Luke rolled his eyes.

I laughed nervously, "Um... actually, I don't cause I kind of... zone out in those meetings."

Luke sighed, "Acacia, you need to pay attention."

"But... they're boring!" I protested.

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Very!" I replied.

"Well, we'll try and make this one interesting okay?" Luke said.

"How do you make a _meeting_ interesting?"

"Um... we'll find a way..." Luke said hesitantly.

"Sure," this time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

I glanced at the golden sarcophagus and shivered; it was really creepy to think that someone/my dad was in there chopped up in pieces. More than creepy actually, pure scary is better.

Agrius and Orieus came in together.

I nodded to them then looked out the window, I zoned out – again until I heard the words – the plan. "What plan?" I asked suspiciously.

Luke glanced at me and said, "I'll tell you later. So anyway, soon we'll be able to control the prophecy ourselves. The fools won't know which way to turn."

I winced. He wasn't talking about everyone at Camp Half-Blood, was he?

"You really think the old horseman is gone for good?" Agrius asked.

"What?" I exclaimed.

Luke laughed but refused to look at me, "They can't trust him. Not with the skeletons in _his _closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw."

"Luke..." I said slowly, "What tree -"

Suddenly, I stopped. I heard a voice outside say, "Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It's creepy."

I recognised the voice as Annabeth's, but how could she have gotten on the ship?

"Just listening," Another voice said.

"Keep going. "What else are they saying?" I heard Percy's voice say.

I winced again. Were Annabeth, Percy and someone else on the boat?

Agrius hissed, "Quiet!" and I knew he had heard the voices too.

Luke whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said, agreeing with Agrius.

"Right outside," Agrius added.

"Run!" Percy's voice said, but the doors burst open and I saw Percy, Annabeth and a Cyclops standing right next to the door.

The twins had their javelins aimed right at their chests.

"Well," Luke said with a crooked smile. "If it isn't my two favorite cousins. Come right in."

"Well," Luke said, spreading his arms proudly. "A little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?"

I couldn't think clearly; I couldn't understand how Percy, Annabeth and this Cyclops had known the Princess Andromeda had been here and I really didn't want to talk to them since the last proper talk I had had with Percy.

"Sit," he told them. He waved his hand and three dining chairs scooted themselves into the center of the room.

None of them sat. They were too busy staring at Agrius and Preius.

"Where are my manners?" Luke said smoothly. "These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you've heard of them."

I seriously doubted that. Well, in Percy's case at least, maybe Annabeth or the Cyclops may know, but with Percy there was no chance.

"You don't know Agrius and Oreius's story?" Luke asked, "Their mother ... well, it's sad, really. Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust. Typical of the gods, wouldn't you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl's twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like half-bloods well enough, though ..."

"For lunch," Agrius growled.

I shivered, even though I knew – more like hoped – they wouldn't eat me.

"Hehe! Hehe!" Oreius laughed. I stared at him; it was always odd to hear someone laugh like that.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Agrius growled. "Go punish yourself!"

Oreius whimpered. He trudged over to the corner of the room, slumped onto a stool, and banged his forehead against the dining table, making everything rattle.

I looked back at the other three and they looked shocked at Oreius' behaviour. It was normal for us though, so we didn't care much.

"Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How's your mom? How's school?" Luke asked, casually.

_Let _him survive another year? I looked at Luke suspiciously again. Something wasn't adding up... well, a lot of things actually.

"You poisoned Thalia's tree," Percy stated and I jumped on to my feet.

"WHAT?" I exploded, "Luke Castellan! You have a LOT of explaining to do!"

Percy blinked at me in surprise, "You didn't know?"

I shook my head quickly.

Luke sighed and waved for me to sit down, but I refused to.

"Right to the point, eh?" he asked, "Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?"

I growled. Thalia saved our _lives._ She's the only reason we're alive and he had some nerve to poison her tree.

I was about to speak when Annabeth spoke for me, her voice voicing how angry she was.

"How could you? Thalia saved your life! _Our _lives! How could you dishonor her -"

"I didn't dishonor her!" Luke snapped. "The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she'd be on my side."

I bit my lip... would she? I sincerely hoped she would.

"Liar!" Annabeth said.

"If you knew what was coming, you'd understand -"

"I understand you want to destroy the camp!" she yelled. "You're a monster!"

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" I muttered.

Luke shook his head. "The gods have blinded you. Can't you imagine a world without them, Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth."

"Because you have none of your own!"

"Hey! I have intelligence!" I exclaimed.

Ouch to Luke though... he got burned by a thirteen year old girl...

I glanced at Percy and it seemed like he completely agreed with Annabeth. I looked at the Cyclops too, and noticed him glaring at Luke.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team ... with company like this?" Luke pointed at the Cyclops.

"Hey!" Percy said.

"Luke!" I cried out. That was plain mean.

"Traveling with a _Cyclops_," Luke chided. "Talk about dishonoring Thalia's memory! I'm surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people -"

"Luke!" I yelled again.

"Stop it!" Annabeth shouted.

I knew exactly what Luke was talking about, but what happened before, didn't mean that ALL Cyclops were evil. Only some.

"Leave her alone," Percy said. "And leave Tyson out this."

Luke laughed. "Oh, yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him."

Percy, and probably me too, looked surprised.

Luke smiled. "Yes, Percy, I know all about that. And about your plan to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates, again ... 30, 31, 75, 12? You see, I still have friends at camp who keep me posted."

"Spies, you mean," Percy glared.

I sighed, Percy was probably right.

Luke just shrugged. "How many insults from your father can you stand, Percy? You think he's grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster?"

Tyson clenched his fists and made a rumbling sound down in his throat.

"Luke!" I yelled, "Stop it, just stop! He's got a name! And just because some Cyclops are mean doesn't mean all are! You're being completely, absolutely -" I broke off. I didn't know a word bad enough. And if I did know it, I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Luke had always been my role model, but right now he was being completely mean.

Luke ignored me and just chuckled. "The gods are so using you, Percy. Do you have any idea what's in store for you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even _t__old _you the prophecy?"

This time I lost it. I screamed at him to shut up and stop trying to hurt them and make them suspicious of each other. I also shouted a bunch of things on how he was betraying Thalia by poisoning her tree, etc, etc.

Luke looked taken back and his eyes widened. I had never screamed at him before, unless it was because he'd pranked at him and I was mad about the prank.

Even Annabeth and Percy looked taken back.

Luke glanced at Agrius and nodded once. I was too busy yelling to think about what that meant but then Agrius grabbed me and held me by the back of my neck so I choked.

"Knock her unconscious," Luke muttered and my eyes widened.

"Luke!" I tried protesting but Agrius knocked the back of my head and I blanked out.

**O_0**

**(Luke's POV)**

Agrius dropped Acacia on a chair.

Annabeth and Percy looked at me horror-stuck.

"What was that for?" Percy asked furiously, "You want her on your side and you knock her out?"

"She just needs time to recollect her thoughts," I said calmly, even if I did feel slightly bad about knocking her out... slightly, "Anyway, where were we? Ah... the fact you didn't know the -"

"I know what I need to know," Percy managed. "Like, who my enemies are."

"Then you're a fool," I said cooly.

The Cyclops smashed the nearest dining chair to splinters. "Percy is not a fool!

It charged at me, it's fists came down toward my head and I was about to dodge, but the bear twins intercepted. They each caught one of the Cyclops' arms and stopped it cold. They pushed it back and it stumbled. The Cyclops fell to the carpet so hard the deck shook.

"Too bad, Cyclops," I grinned. "Looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them—"

"Luke," Percy cut in. "Listen to me. Your father sent us."

I glared at Percy, "Don't - _even - _mention him."

"He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won't give up on you, no matter how angry you are."

_"Angry?" _I roared. "_Give up on me? _He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it's going to happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. _He _grows stronger." I pointed to the gold sarcophagus

"So?" Percy demanded. "What's so special ..."

I rolled my eyes. How was Jackson the child of the prophecy when he was so stupid?

"Whoa, you don't mean—"

"He is re-forming," I said. "Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears—"

"That's disgusting!" Annabeth said.

I sneered at her; she was one to talk. "Your mother was born from Zeus' split skull, Annabeth. I wouldn't talk. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus."

I held back a wince thinking of what Kronos had told me to do.

"You're insane," Annabeth said.

"Join us and you'll be rewarded," I said, trying to find a way to tempt them, "We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame - whatever you want. Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!"

"Go to Tartarus," she said.

I sighed. "A shame."

I picked up the remote and pressed a red button. Within seconds the door opened and two uniformed crew members came in, armed with nightsticks.

"Ah, good, security," I said and smiled, "I'm afraid we have some stowaways."

"Yes, sir," they said dreamily.

I turned to Oreius. "It's time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it's done."

Oreius grinned, "Hehe! Hehe!"

"Let me go, too," Agrius grumbled. "My brother is worthless. That Cyclops—"

"Is no threat," I said. I glanced back at the golden casket, thinking of all the problems we had to sort out, "Agrius, stay here. We have important matters to discuss."

"But -"

"Oreius, don't fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed."

I knew that either way, it was a win-win situation for us; if Annabeth and the other two escaped they could get the Golden Fleece for us and we'd get it off them later. If not... then our path was completely clear.

Oreius prodded them with his javelin and herded the three out of the stateroom, followed by the two human security guards.

"Agrius," I said, "Wait for two minutes, then drop Acacia in her room and lock the door from the outside."

"Yes, boss" Agrius said.

I heard the yelling of mortals and monsters and the sirens wailing outside. It looked like Jackson and his friends were escaping. Well, that'd make our job a whole lot easier.

I nodded to Agrius, "Go now."

He picked Acacia off the chair and carried her away.

I grimaced, I was going to have another talk to from Kronos and I doubted he'd be happy. I scowled, he was never happy.


	3. I join the dark side but not for cookies

**Hi! How are you guys? **

**Sorry I haven't updated for sooooooooooo long, I've been so busy and stuck on ideas.**

**I'm so over-whelmed by all the reviews. I feel like crying (in happiness) but I won't. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much!**

**Emotional scene over. Next chapter:**

I woke up on the floor in my bedroom. Well, you can't really call it a bedroom if it has a TV, a bathroom, and a Karaoke place, but that's the only name I had for it.

So anyway, on subject, I was on the floor, which wasn't very comfortable, so you might not want to sleep on the floor if possible [Shut up with your sarcastic comments Percy! Sorry, Percy had just said, 'Oh no! I was going to try it later!' and was being a complete idiot – as usual. I thought I told you to shut up?].

"Ow... my head," I complained, "Stupid Agrius. Stupid Luke." [PERCY! SHUT UP! Sorry about that.]

I dragged myself off the floor and onto the sofa.

My head was spinning so everything looked blurry, but I knew where everything was so I was all good.

"Curse Luke," I muttered, "And his stupid helpers. I hope they all rot in Tartarus." [Don't comment Percy.]

But before I could send them there, I would have to get out of this room. [Hey! Percy here – ow! Stop that Acacia, ow! - Acacia again. Sorry Percy was being a git, carry on].

I stumbled over to the door, with a lot of cursing in Ancient Greek and Latin and tried to open the door.

Typically, it was locked.

I started shouting curses at the door – don't comment [Especially you Fish Brains] – and my head throbbed worse then ever.

I probably shouted curses for about half an hour until I lost my voice.

I kicked at the door – giving me a very sore toe and an even worse temper - and crashed on my bed.

Now, you may be thinking [like Fish Brains over here – one second... Fish Brains thinks?] that I have anger management issues. Well, I would like to see _you _go through seeing your role model, slash best friend, slash one of your first friends, ordering some random dude to whack you on the head until you get a splitting headache, and knowing that the same guy who ordered the random dude to whack you on your head decided to disgrace one of your friends that had died saving you and him – and Annabeth – by poisoning her. It's not cool.

I lay down trying to get to sleep but it didn't work. I kept trying to fall asleep by rolling over or reading the most boring book – a book filled with basic multiplication – but none of my ideas worked. I was just bored to death the whole time.

The door opened and I jumped up, not expecting it to open at that time.

Luke stood in the doorway, grinning.

I started shouting curses at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn all those curses? You've never cursed that much before," he said. I didn't answer him, but I did think, _Hanging around the gods. You should hear how much they curse. A lot. Heaps. Way too much._

"Listen Acacia, you know you have to talk to me at some point, so why don't you start talking now?" Luke said, "You have no reason to be ang-"

I cut him off.

"No reason to be angry?" I exclaimed, "No reason? How's this for a reason Luke? Maybe the fact that you poisoned _Thalia's tree_! The same Thalia that saved all of our sorry _lives_. She's the reason we're even alive right now, so you have some nerve to say I have _no reason _to be angry!"

"You heard what I said before, if Thalia was alive -" he started.

"If Thalia was alive. That's the only other argument you can come up with for poisoning Thalia's tree! How do you even know if Thalia would be on your side? Yes, you knew her longer than Annabeth and I did, but that doesn't mean you know her better! Have you even thought about how similar Percy and Thalia are? And I don't exactly see Percy on this boat, ready to fight for Kronos, do you?" I shouted.

"This isn't what this talk is about Acacia!" Luke snapped, "I didn't come in here to hear about your ridiculous speeches so shut up and listen."

I glared at Luke. "Don't talk to me like that!" I snapped back.

"I'll talk to you anyway I want and you can't stop me!" Luke said.

I resisted the urge to strangle or run my knife through him, then and there, and instead said coldly, "So what _do_ you want then?"

Luke calmed down slightly.

"Are you joining?" Luke asked me.

I sat there and thought about it for a while. I could join, see if it's right or not and then ditch if I think Kronos is just being an idiot. I didn't realise things didn't really work like that.

Apparently Luke thought I was hesitating, which in a way I was.

"What have the gods done for us, Acacia? They've left some of their kids in Hermes cabin because they can't be bothered claiming them. Some of the campers have been there for more than five years and the smart ones, joined us," Luke claimed, "Look at the Western Civilization! All the poor, the war, everything we don't need, it's a disease and we need to tear it all down and let the Titan's, with our help, build it all over again completely differently."

I couldn't help but snort at the '_with our help'_ part of Luke's _speech_. I don't really think that Kronos, or any of the other Titans, would appreciate being called weak by a _mortal_, as they would probably put it.

I can't say I wasn't extremely tempted though.

I thought about all the horrible things the gods had done in the past. Were they really so bad that I should join an army that was out to destroy the gods?

Luke may have known that I was extremely close to joining so he pressed me again, "What good are the gods? It is only because of Prometheus – a _Titan_ – that humanity has evolved, because he gave us the fire that the gods refused to give us themselves. If the gods had there way, we'd still be in the same position we were three millennia ago."

I closed my eyes and imagined a world without the gods and any other bad thing in the the Universe. No one dying tragically, just of old age, no one fighting, and no stealing or anything like that. And no more, 'Thalia incidents'.

"I'm in," I said, as soon as I thought of how Thalia died, "Definitely."

I hoped I wouldn't regret the choice later.

Luke smiled, "You were always smart. I knew you'd see sense."

I rolled my eyes, "You're saying Annabeth isn't smart? She'd kill you for that."

"As if," Luke said.

"Sure Luke... whatever makes you confident..." I grinned.

"Whatever," Luke said and walked out. Then he came back and said, " Start training in 10 minutes!"

"I'll be there," I nodded.

_I've made the right choice, _I thought, _I'm 100% sure. Well... actually 99%... well... really about 50%..._

_You sound so sure of yourself,_ Chaos probably rolled his eyes.

_Shut up._

_You can't tell me to shut up!_ Chaos exclaimed.

_I just did._

_Kronos is twisting your mind._

_Does it look like I care? _I shot back.

_I can't see your face._

_Does it look like I care about that either? _I smiled, I was just winding him up.

_I just told you I can't see your face!_

I rolled my eyes. How was the supposedly 'creator of the... well, everything' Chaos so stupid?

_I heard that! _Chaos complained.

_That was the point, _I retorted.

_Oh..._Chaos said.

Idiot.

_I heard that!_

_That. Was. The. POINT._

_You said that before._

_I know. And I have to repeat it because it won't get into your thick skull._

_Who says I'm human and have a skull?_

_Who says you're not human and don't have a skull?_

Silence at last.

I made my way down to the Promenade and winced at the sight of the dummies; they all had Camp Half-Blood t-shirts on.

Some of the demigods did double-takes when they saw me because usually I wouldn't come down to the Promenade and train but I just grimaced; they were going to see me more often now.

Chris came up to me, "Hey Acacia, what are you doing here?"

"I've joined," I said reluctantly.

"Good choice," Chris grinned, "You going to practice?"

"I'll try," I muttered, "If I can..."

He frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Don't you find it hard to attack the dummies when they have Camp Half-Blood t-shirts on?" I asked him.

"No, it's not that hard," he replied after a while.

"Lucky you," I mumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Sure."

Chris walked away and I stepped in front of a dummy.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought and started attacking the dummy.

To my surprise it got easier and easier if I made my thoughts drift away, but everytime I though about someone from Camp – not including the gods – my knife would start to slip away from my grip and would almost fall out of my hands.

_Don't think about them, _I thought, _Divert your mind somehow..._

_How are you going to not think about them by trying not think about them? _Chaos asked.

_Shut it!_

I must have accidently said that out loud because most of the demigods around me looked at me weirdly.

I blushed, "Sorry."

Eurgh... how was I going to survive without making a fool of myself for goodness knows how long?

_You always make a fool of yourself._

_Seriously, _I thought, _SHUT UP!_

_Make me._

I mentally face-palmed. This dude was an idiot.

_I hear-_

_SHUT IT! _I screamed at Chaos, _You're driving me INSANE!_

I took a deep breath and continued my hacking through the dummies. Soon three-quarters of the dummies were totally demolished.

I couldn't help but smile... this was actually fun. [I am not a serial killer, Percy, even if I sounded like it! That's Ares!]

_You've lost it..._

_What was your first clue? _I grinned.

_I'm rolling my eyes right now..._ Chaos said.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! I'm running out of ideas for this story! Help would be really hepful...**

**Signing off! Wisegur1!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I've had writers block for this story... damn it. I'll be back on track as soon as possible, and I'm really sorry for not updating or leaving a message. I'll try come back soon! I'm SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! :(**


	5. I get a mission yawn

**Um... time for explanations: I've been having writer's block. And school... so from now I'll be MUCH slower at posting my stories unless I have sudden inspirations. Sorry... those are pathetic excuses... ignore them. I'm sorry...**

I walked to Luke's office... slowly. Or would reluctantly be a better word? Maybe reluctantly would be better. Why? Maybe, just _maybe, _it could be because the last time I was there I was knocked out?

Anyway, Luke had called me barely a few hours after I'd started training and I wasn't happy about being interrupted in my training.

I take training _very _seriously. For me, it was one of the most important things because it keeps me alive. The only thing that can keep us demigods alive. Well, apart from bathing in the River Styx but you'd be pretty desperate to do that. I mean there was a _very _low chance you'd survive doing that.

It took a few minutes for Luke to reply to the knock.

"Come in," he called.

I walked in and to my relief neither Agrius or Orieus were there.

"Hey Acacia," Luke said smiling, but it looked like a put-on... a fake.

"Hey... what's this about?" I asked.

Luke hesitated as if not sure of something.

"I had an idea..."

"And?" I said quickly.

"We need you to check up on Annabeth and Jackson," Luke said.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Why?" I said slowly.

"Because."

I folded my arms.

"I'm not going to even think about going until you tell me why Luke," I glared at him, "And I've got all the time in the world. So... are you telling me or what?"

Luke glared back at me.

I stood up, trying not to smirk, and opened his miniature fridge and took out two cans of coke. I chucked one to him and sat down.

If Luke really needed me to go he'd tell me so I'd find out.

"You're not going to leave without an answer are you?" Luke sighed opening his drink.

"Nope," I smirked, pulling the tab off. I took a sip and suddenly felt more confident.

"And you'll wait as long as you have to?"

"Yup."

"And nothing I say will change that?"

"Not even a bit," I replied, taking another sip.

Luke sighed again.

"Fine."

"So?" I grinned.

Luke closed his eyes and looked like he was going to regret his decision.

"Well... we need the Golden Fleece."

I gasped.

"The one that Jason got?"

"No, we need the _other _Golden Fleece," Luke said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright," I said, "No need to be harsh."

"Anyway, we're letting those two -" I interrupted him.

"Three."

Luke scowled, "What?"

"There's three people. Percy, Annabeth and the Cyclops... what's it's name... Tyson," I said.

Luke waved his hand, "The Cyclops -"

"Tyson."

Rolling his eyes, Luke said, "Whatever. The Cyclops doesn't count."

"But -"

He glared at me.

"Okay, okay," I muttered, "Not talking..."

"_Anyway... _the Golden Fleece can bring back Kronos quicker and then the gods will be over thrown quicker. So anyway, we'll get them to do the hard work then make them hand it over. Simple," Luke finished.

"...where do I come into this?" I asked, confused.

Luke rolled his eyes _again_.

"We don't know if they're anywhere near getting the Fleece. We need you to help them. They'll recognise you and welcome you back eagerly... you 'help' them and then help us trap them so we can steal the Fleece off them."

"Oh... why?" I asked, acting dumb. [Shove off Percy! At least I'm smarter than you! Ooh... in your fa - oops... sorry people... carrying on.]

Luke looked like he was trying not to strangle me.

I grinned at him, "Kidding, kidding..."

Luke glared at me.

"Okay, sorry!" I said hastily.

"It was just a joke..." I muttered to myself, "What's up with him?"

I sighed, "Fine... I'll go."

Luke nodded, "Get packed and meet on the deck."

"But how do I find out where Percy, Annabeth and Tyson are?" I asked, frowning.

Luke held up something small, "We decided to use this thing that mortals use call a GPS. We -" I interrupted him.

"Put a bug on one of them when Agrius or Oresius grabbed them and that -" I indicated to the small thing that Luke was holding up, " - will tell me where I am and where they are."

Luke nodded again and chucked it the device to me.

Catching it, I stood up thinking, _I've got a mission... yay. Yawn_. _This has to be the worst quest ever..._

"See you," I said and walked out of the room.

I was relieved to get out. Luke seemed to have changed... a lot. He wasn't the fun, care-free, brother-figure I had always looked up to. Instead, he was grumpy and short-tempered.

I pushed my door open and shut it again.

I leaned against the door and slid down it again.

It was in moments like these I missed Thalia more then anything. I'd always been able to go up to her if anything was bugging me or what I felt. She'd been like a sister slash mom to me.

I wanted her back; Hades, I _needed_ her back.

I closed my eyes, tilted my head back and let myself get lost in old memories...

**Sorry for the shortish chapter and stuff guys... I promise I'll try my hardest to update the rest of my chapters but I'm not sure if I can... I've got Opera starting at school – I'm in the Lighting crew – so I know I won't be able to update for atleast two weeks... I'll try my best guys... bye!**

**I'm Weird. Deal With It.**

**P.S. I change my penname a lot so don't be surprised if it keeps changing!**


	6. Twenty minutes is a long time?

**Hello people! Sorry if this chapter isn't so good. BTW I've got the end of this story planned out, a bit of the Titan's Curse and Last Olympian but not this. I hate my brain sometimes. **

**Disclaimer: Something I always forget... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE OUTSIDE OF THIS STORY... I only own Acacia... meh...**

_"Whatever you do guys, don't split up!" I whispered looking at the maze. Then I looked around. No one was there. We'd split up._

_"Thalia?" I called, my voice wavering, "Luke? Annabeth?"_

_I wanted at least one of them to appear; any of them. They had to be safe... I loved them too much..._

_"Acacia?"_

_I blinked and looked forward at the maze again. I was sure I'd heard Thalia's voice..._

_"Thalia?" I shouted, "Is that you?"_

_"Acacia!" Thalia said, "You have to come! There's this huge -"_

_I heard a clang._

_"Thalia?" I yelled, "THALIA?"_

_I sprinted into the maze, and as I heard Thalia's voice and the clang of swords I sprinted faster than I'd ever had before._

_Thalia's voice was so close now - I could see a light and some shadows - and it was joined by Luke, Grover and Annabeth's voices too._

_"Guys?" I said as I stepped into the light. I turned to my left, and my jaw dropped; Thalia, Luke and Grover were tied up and gagged. But where was Annabeth? Then I turned to my right and something hit me straight on the head, making me pass out immediately._

I blinked. Someone was banging against my door.

Jumping up, I groaned.

I didn't know how long I'd been sitting here, lost in memories, but I was probably in trouble. Now that's a surprise...

"Get out! You're leaving in 5 minutes!" a gruff voice – I recognised it as Agrius' – shouted, still banging on the door.

"Give me 10 minutes!" I called, panicking a bit.

"I'm counting," he said.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," I muttered as I rushed around the room trying to find everything I needed.

What did I need though?

"Oh gods... why did I dose off?" I murmured.

6 minutes and 41 seconds later, I opened the door with my bag packed, "Done!"

Agrius just grunted and started moving through the hallway.

I had a suspicion that he had wanted me to be late...

_Too bad, sucker, _I thought.

…and if he hadn't, I'd apologize later.

Bumping into Agrius is not fun, let me assure you, as he will turn around and glare at you, making you wish you were about 1 foot tall and could run away as fast as possible – though I don't get why he gets so angry if you bump into him... - but unfortunately, I just had to bump into him. My. Luck. Sucks.

Agrius turned around and glared at me.

I shrunk back and tried to look innocent. I saw a demigod passing by and pointed to him.

"He accidentally pushed me," I said quickly.

Agrius glared at the demigod.

The demigod look surprised and kind of scared. He scurried off.

_Sorry,_ I thought.

Looking back at it that was such a cowardly action... you don't know how ashamed for pinning the blame on someone else...

Up on deck, Luke was pacing and looking at the floor as if in deep thought.

"She's here," Agrius said, and Luke looked up.

_'She', _I thought irritably, _Has a name you know?_

"What took you so long?" Luke frowned at me, his blue eyes flashing, slightly angrily.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I kind of dozed off..."

Luke looked at me, obviously irritated, but said nothing.

"How long was I?" I asked, trying to break the silence that occurred for a few moments.

"20 minutes," Agrius grunted.

I bit my lip, trying to bite back the remark that I was thinking; _20 minutes isn't that long. What's happened to you Luke? You've changed so much..._

"Anyway, are you ready?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, we've got a spare lifeboat here, take that to wherever you see Percy and Annabeth are on the map," Luke said.

"And Tyson," I reminded him.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"If you check your GPS," he said, "You can see where you are, and where there position is. The lifeboat you'll be using is enchanted to go faster than an average lifeboat - much faster – all you have to do is click the button on the side and... that's pretty much it."

Luke checked his watch.

"Time for you to go."

I climbed into the lifeboat.

There was no point saying goodbye... Luke had definitely changed too much.

I pressed the button and the lifeboat sped off.

_And I had been right_, I thought as I looked back, _Before Percy's quest last year Luke was always so cool to hang around with... now he's acting like... a jerk._

_But aren't you as well? _Chaos asked me.

I had no reply to that.

**I'm really sorry for short chapter guys! Will make sure the next one is longer! (I think I'm always saying that... gr... work brain, work!). Now, I need you guys to tell me, which part of the quest do YOU think Acacia should come in?**

**Please review!**

**- Weirdo**


	7. I am utterly stupid

**Hey again guys!**

**Thanks to Ianian58 for reviewing the last chapter – this chapter's dedicated to you!**

**Next chapter! **

I woke with a start.

Somehow I must have dozed off.

Looking around, I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of my sleepiness and noticed it was dark.

I rubbed my eyes and faintly saw a ship.

As I drew closer, I saw that it was a pirate ship - like the ones they have in movies - dark brown wood, with dark green tattered sails and golden lining – and now only a few metres away.

I checked my GPS.

My current position was _miles _away from where I had been before I fell asleep, but how was that possible?

Suspiciously, I narrowed my eyes and checked the GPS and part of the boat.

Nothing seemed out of place.

A movement, so tiny I _just _managed to notice it – caught my eye.

There was someone on the deck of the boat.

They had long, curly, blonde hair, but that was all that I could make out clearly.

"Holy Zeus..." I muttered, "It can't be... overnight it's impossible... no steering, yet..."

I frowned. Something was definitely up, now.

I steered the boat towards the ship which I soon read was the "Queen Anne's Revenge" (which I was puzzled about as that was Blackbeard's ship and it was impossible for it to have survived this long).

There was a ladder and I climbed up onto the deck of the ship my pack slung over my shoulder.

Annabeth had her dagger at my throat as soon as I stepped on the deck.

When she realized who it was, she froze, but kept her dagger at my throat.

"What are you doing here Acacia?" she asked me suspiciously.

"I got away from the ship," I lied easily, "I don't trust Luke anymore... so I left."

I broke off, and suprisingly realized that the last line had been true; I didn't trust Luke the way I used to.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"He poisoned Thalia's tree. That's the only reason I need," I mumbled.

Annabeth relaxed and put her knife away. Her face softened slightly.

"I understand," she said and patted me on the back.

That was just plain weird.

"Where are Percy and Tyson?" I asked, looking around for them.

"Percy's sleeping downstairs. Tyson..." she looked out at the sea.

"Annabeth?" I asked cautiously, "Did something happen to Tyson?"

Annabeth sighed.

"After we got away from the cruise ship, I got Percy to steer the boat to the hideout."

My eyes widened, "The hideout we made?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah. We thought that Luke wouldn't bother about it... or you," she added, not looking at me.

I sighed.

"You're right... I'd almost forgotten about it..." I mumbled, "And if I didn't think about it then I doubt Luke did with the way he's acting now days..."

Annabeth continued hurriedly.

"Anyway, we found a Monster Donut shop nearby the hideout – well, Tyson found it -"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said holding up my hand, "A Monster Donut shop in the wilderness? How the heck did that happen?"

"I'm getting there," Annabeth said impatiently, "It was a nest."

"A nest? Oh...you mean the... oh. Right. What monster is it that causes a nest again?" I asked.

"Hydra," Annabeth replied.

I whistled.

"How in the name of Hades did you get out of there?"

"Thanks for your confidence in us Acacia," Annabeth grumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, "Clarisse appeared on a boat and helped us kill the Hydra with her cannons -"

"Cannons?"

"Cannons."

"Alright... moving on..."

Annabeth grinned at me, then frowned.

"We were entering the Sea of Monsters... and Scylla and Charybdis... Clarisse was going to blow Charybdis out of the water -"

I face-palmed.

"Oh my gods Clarisse... what an idiot..." I mumbled.

"Couldn't agree with you anymore. Then... well... the boat couldn't handle the pressure... Tyson went down to fix it and..."

I closed my eyes. I didn't need to hear any more. I didn't know Tyson, but it was just sad. He had tried to help them... he was Percy's brother... Percy must be feeling gutted.

"And that's what happened," Annabeth said awkwardly.

"Poor Percy," I muttered.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, "Getting turned into a guinea pig could make things even worse."

Her face cracked into a grin.

"Getting turned into a guinea pig?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

Annabeth recounted their adventure at Circe's Spa and Resort.

By the end of it I was roaring with laughter. I wish I'd seen Percy as a guinea pig. Perfect blackmail material... ah well... and Edward Teach yelling for celery? Hilarious.

Automatically, my brain went over everything it had heard and then I froze.

"Acacia?" Annabeth asked, frowning.

"I – I'm alright," I stuttered, "Just a bit tired... do you mind if I go to sleep for a bit?"

"Course not," Annabeth said, still frowning, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I nodded.

Annabeth obviously still thought something was wrong but I brushed her away and went downstairs. I saw Percy lying on a hammock, fast asleep, but looking like he was having a nightmare.

Stupid demigod dreams.

I walked over to another hammock and dropped my bag beside it, trying to sort my thoughts out.

If I was in the Sea of Monsters, how had I got in without facing Charybdis or Scylla? Or going through the Clashing Rocks?

I swayed side to side on the hammock, thinking.

To tell you the truth I was scared. And creeped out. It wasn't possible for me to be in the Sea of Monsters without going past them... it just wasn't right. Something wasn't adding up.

My mind wandered to what my job was. To spy on Percy and Annabeth.

I couldn't get close to them again... we're not friends, it's just acting, I had to remind myself over and over again.

That's the only way to make sure that the gods fall.

But why did I want the gods to fall? Just because I didn't like them? And did I really not like them?

_Whoa, __whoa, __hold__up!_I thought, _That __is __so __not __me __thinking __those __thoughts._

_How do you know? _

_Not you again..._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_That I think you're as annoying as Zeus._

_...two things. One that's just plain rude. I'm not as annoying as him. And secondly, you know as the creator of pretty much everything, I can kill you in an instant. Now would you like to be rude to me?_

…

_That's what I thought._

_Um... Mr Chaos sir?_

_Ha, now I've got you being polite. Yes?_

This is so embarrasing...

_Was that you putting the doubts in my head?_

_Maybe..._

I groaned. He was so not helping.

_Are you really that stupid? Can't you tell what you're thinking?_

I was confused.

_What do you mean?_

… … …_. …eternal me... you've got to be kidding me... never mind._

Now I was utterly and totally confused. Did that mean that it _was_me thinking all those doubts? But... I did dislike the gods.

Then it came to me. It was obvious, and I was so stupid not to think of it before.

_About __time!_ Chaos complained.

"Sorry," I muttered, "Now I'm going to sleep so please be quiet."

I closed my eyes and I think I fell asleep; I seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep mode when someone shook me.

"5 more minutes... I don't want to go... they're boring..." I complained.

"Acacia, wake up!" hissed Annabeth.

"Urgh... stuff you..." I said and hit Annabeth's arm, "Go away..."

"Acacia Bruniz," Annabeth started warningly, "Don't make me forcefully take you off the hammock."

"Meh," was my reply.

A second later I found myself on the ground, groaning.

"What was that for?" I said.

"I told you to get up," Annabeth grinned – I could tell by her tone, "But you wouldn't so I flipped you off. And now we have to wake up Percy."

"Why didn't you wake _him_up first?" I complained.

_Stop __complaining,_Chaos said.

_You __didn't __have __to __be __woken __up!_I protested, forgetting that I was talking to the guy who could kill me in a second... at least he's forgotten too.

_Maybe because I don't sleep._

_Well unlike you, I actually have to sleep._

_...touche._

Annabeth shrugged and I zoned back into our conversation.

"Fine," I grumbled getting off the hammock, "Can I scream at Percy to wake up?"

"...no."

"Damn it."

She rolled her eyes at me and shook Percy.

Then I noticed he was thrashing around in his sleep. Demigod dreams.

Suddenly, Percy sat up.

"Percy, you were having a nightmare," Annabeth said, "You need to get up."

"Wh – what is it?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Two things," Annabeth replied, "Firstly, someone else is here."

"Tyson?" Percy said quickly, looking around.

I couldn't help but smile sadly; he must really love his brother.

Then he spotted me.

He blinked.

"Acacia?"

"Hi," I said, waving slightly.

"Acacia I didn't mean what I said last year, I -" I interrupted him.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't care about that any more so can we forget it?"

"Let me guess, if you think about it you'll beat me up?" Percy asked, grinning.

"Yup."'

"Anyway," Annabeth said after a moment of awkward silence, "The second thing is "We're approaching the island of the Sirens."

Percy got up and we all went onto the deck.

I blinked, and looked at a spot, darker then our surroundings.

Obviously it was the island, but you couldn't see anything on it.

"I want you to do me a favor," Annabeth said. "The Sirens ... we'll be in range of their singing soon."

"Don't you just plug your ears and they're harmless?" I asked.

"No problem," Percy assured us, "We can just stop up our ears. There's a big tub of candle wax below deck -"

"I want to hear them," Annabeth said.

"Why?" Percy and I asked at the same time, swapping looks.

"They say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn't even realize. That's what's so enchanting. If you survive ... you become wiser. I want to hear them. How often will I get that chance?"

I rolled my eyes, "You'd do anything to become wiser."

"My mother is the goddess of wisdom."

"Too much wisdom can be bad for you. Ignorance is bliss."

"But being wise can help you."

"It can also break you."

"Wis -" Percy interrupted us.

"You guys done yet? Acacia, just let Annabeth if she wants to," he said.

I shrugged, "I never said anything against it."

Annabeth told us her plan. Reluctantly, we helped her get ready.

As soon as the rocky coastline of the darl, dreary island came into view, Percy ordered one of the ropes to wrap around Annabeth's waist, tying her to the foremast.

"Don't untie me," she said, "no matter what happens or how much I plead. I'll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself."

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Percy asked.

I snickered. As slow as he was, Percy always had something funny to say.

"Ha-ha."

We promised we'd keep her secure. Then Percy took two large wads of candle wax, kneaded them into earplugs, and stuffed into ears.

Annabeth nodded sarcastically at him and he made a face at her and turned to the pilot's wheel.

_I_ however, unlike Percy, had a standard, so I took out some broken earphones from my pocket – don't ask how they broke, I just somehow break at least 1 each week – and kneaded the wax around them. Then I slipped the earphones out and put the wax in my ears.

Annabeth nodded at me like I was sensible. Percy noticed this and made a face at me too. I swear he's 5 sometimes.

The silence I heard was... weird... it was so quiet, I couldn't hear anything but the thing you hear when there's no noise. The kind of buzzing noise. I watched as huge, weathered rocks appeared in front of us straight of out the fog. The boat just seemed to dance around them which was lucky because if we had gotten any closer to them, our boat would be a pile of wood – though I think Percy had something to do with that.

Percy glanced back at Annabeth and for some strange, stupid reason, I looked back too.

At first, Annabeth seemed totally normal. Then she got a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes widened.

She strained against the ropes. She out Percy's name, then mine – I lip-read them. Her expression was clear; she had to get away from the ropes. This was life or death. We had to set her free from the ropes _right __now._

She looked so miserable I had to focus each and everyone of my thoughts on what my job was. Not to let Annabeth get wiser, but to get the Fleece as fast as possible and back to Luke without Percy or Annabeth finding out.

I felt a bit guilty about lying to them, actually scratch that, I felt _really _guilty, but... I shook my head.

_No __doubts. __Clear __your __mind __and __remember __your __goal,_ I thought.

You still couldn't see much of the island—just mist and rocks—but floating in the water were pieces of wood and fiberglass, the wreckage of old ships, even some flotation cushions from airplanes.

How good could the music be that it caused so many people to die?

It must be really good music... but what was the topic? How to live forever? I suppose some people could be tempted by that...

And then I took out my earplugs.

I know; so stupid of me, but I didn't know why I did it. It was like someone was controlling me; I had this sudden urge to listen to the music so I did.

I blinked and saw something I wasn't expecting.

Sitting there, was everyone at Camp Half-Blood, hanging out, laughing, talking and pretty much, having a great time. Luke was there too, talking to people as if he'd never been on the Titan's side, and then I saw myself sitting down with everyone, part of the group, also laughing and talking; I was accepted there.

Then the gods appeared, well actually walking towards us - and when I say the gods, I don't just mean the Olympians, I also mean all the 'minor' gods too. When they got to our huge group they sat down and started talking to us, acting like parents or friends instead of gods.

I noticed that the aura around them wasn't as powerful; it was like they were demigods as well, but I was 99.99% sure that it was the gods.

It seemed like everyone was acting like one big family, no arguing, no yelling, no being stupid, we were all just acting like we should be.

But it felt like something else was just about to appear... right about -

The image suddenly disappeared and when I blinked I was surrounded by water and was soaking wet. What had just happened? Where was I? What was I doing here?

I realized it had been the Siren's Song, showing me what I wanted most, but I only partly understood it. I needed to listen to the Song again to realize what it meant.

_No __you __idiot! _A voice inside my head said, _Block __your __ears, __the __song's __dangerous._

_Oh __shut __up, _I thought, my only wish as to get back to the Song.

I realized I had to go above the water and get my breath back.

I swam up and as soon as my head burst above the water, the image reappeared. Something was just about to come and I was desperate to find out what it was.

I blinked once again, and the image disappeared and I was underwater.

Something picked my up by the scruff of my neck and I saw a vulture kind of things that were the size of people with dirty black plumage, gray talons, and wrinkled pink necks. Their heads kept on changing even as they was singing but for some reason I couldn't hear the singing.

I realized that the sea water had gotten into my ears and blocked the sound of the song.

I noticed the heads morph into Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Grover, Chiron, Silena, and others that I knew, the one's that I wanted to see.

This seemed to take me out of my trance, and I now knew exactly how much of a grave situation I was in.

I struggled, trying to get away from the Siren, and pulled out my dagger. I flipped my legs up in an attempt to do a roll, but failed.

One of the Siren's tried to peck or eat me and I stabbed it in the eye.

The other cut a long gash in my arm and I winced as the pain shot through my arm.

The first Siren that attacked me – I'll call it Sue – no offense to people named Sue, I just can't call it Siren all the time – glared at me and bit my leg, almost tearing it off.

I started cursing with words I hadn't known I knew. If any adult was there they'd probably wash my mouth with soap.

A wave splashed over the Sirens and I knew it must have been a wave caused by Percy.

I used the distraction to my advantage and resorted to stabbing just above my head.

Unfortunately, it worked and I fell straight down into the sea, from Zeus knows what height.

I saw Percy, holding Annabeth, not far off in bubble of air underwater with fish swimming away from them rapidly – Zeus knows what they were thinking about those two (and I bet they were right) - and swam towards them.

Percy saw me and popped the bubble for a second before making a bigger one appear, letting Annabeth and I breathe underwater.

_Thanks, _I mouthed at Percy.

He shrugged slightly and steered the bubble to the ship.

I winced in pain as the pain in my arm and leg really hit me and almost passed out then and there, but I decided to try and hold it together for Percy's sake, just until we got back to the ship.

After some time, Percy made the bubble disappear and a rope ladder popped down from the ship.

Percy climbed first, then Annabeth and then I dragged myself up.

I could still hear the Siren's singing – curse them – but the pull wasn't as strong now, so I closed my eyes and blocked my ears, not wanting to hear them again.

"I'm going downstairs for a few minutes," I said, not caring if Percy and Annabeth heard me or not.

I opened my eyes and went downstairs as the two of them started talking.

_You are so stupid._

_I __know,_I said glumly, _Now __can __you __please __be __quiet? __I'm __trying __to __think._

The pain in my arm and leg intensified and I opened my backpack and took out some ambrosia.

I lay down, nibbling on the ambrosia and thought. And thought. And thought.

For five minutes.

Then a voice called down, "We're at the home of the Cyclops!"

"Great," I groaned.

I stood up and tested my arm and leg. They were in much better condition now.

Wondering what horrors awaited me at the island, I walked up onto deck.

**Whoa... I think this was the longest chapter so far...**

**Like it? Hate it? Have anything that I can improve an? Have anything you like about it? Please review and tell me!**

**- Weirdo**


	8. Authors Note 2

**Hey guys... I'm sorry if you thought this was an update but it's an Author's Note...**

**First I want to say thanks to the people who've been reading this story and reviewing it and have stuck with me for so long while I've been slow at updating.**

**Secondly... I probably won't be updating for a week or two for a couple of reasons.**

**Reasons:**

**a) Exams. They'll be over in a week.**

**b) I'm only allowed on the computer for a limited time while exams are coming up so I try and sneak on as much as possible but... =/**

**c) W.R.I.T.E.R.S. B.L.O.C.K.**

**d) Six Crappy Hours Of Our Lives (SCHOOL)**

**e) Stuff that's been going in my life...**

**I'm going to eventually get around to posting a note on my profile about it... eventually, so if you read my other stories and are in contact with anyone who reads them... tell them to check out my profile in a day or something.**

**I'm really sorry guys...**

**P.S. I change my name a lot. I may not warn you about that but I will warn you about story name changes.**

**P.P.S. I'm going to change the name of the story BUT I will keep the series name the same. So you'll still know which it is and the summary will remain the same as well so you can easily find it.**

**Once again... sorry...**


	9. I fall

I stared at the island. It was... wow. It was beautiful. Well apart from the rope bridge across a chasm which looked like the chasm off Shrek but let's just ignore that even though it meant, "Whatever lives here will kill you, so if have any sense you will leave!" ...not that we have much sense.

But even that looked pretty [Don't look at me like that Jackson, it WAS pretty. Excuse me for a second would you all?]

[Back. Percy now knows to keep his mouth shut. Haha... burn... carrying on.]

As I said, let's ignore that even though it's beautiful... The green fields looked so... green [...you still didn't understand Percy? Do I seriously have to kick your butt AGAIN? ...yeah Percy, run away. Runy far, far, far away...], I mean, they looked like they'd just been freshly watered – and I seriously doubted a Cyclops would care about maintaining his fields – and mowed – again, I seriously doubt the Cyclops would do that.

The sand was white, and the fruit on the trees looked so delicious, I wanted to get off the ship as quickly as possible and eat them. Oh the power of the Fleece...

As the ship moved closer to the shore, Annabeth sighed and said, "The Fleece."

Na duh Einstein. I kind of figured that.

"If we take it away, will the island die?" Percy asked.

Probably...

Annabeth shook her head. "It'll fade. Go back to what it would be normally, whatever that is."

"Probably a rocky, dangerous, deserted, useless place, that looked like hell," I offfered, then as an after-thought I said, "Um... Hades didn't hear that..."

In the meadow at the base of the ravine, dozens of sheep were milling around. They looked peaceful enough, but they were... big. Well that's an understatement cause they were the size of hippos.

Just past them was a path that led up into the hills. At the top of the path, near the edge of the canyon, was a huge oak tree. Something gold glittered in its branches. Ladies and gentlemen, I present the Golden Fleece!

"This is too easy," Percy said. "We could just hike up there and take it?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed and she frowned slightly, "There's supposed be a guardian. A dragon or …"

Then a deer came out from the bushes. It trotted into the meadow, probably looking for grass to eat, when the sheep all bleated at once and rushed the animal. It happened so quickly that the deer stumbled and was lost in a sea of wool and trampling hooves.

Grass and tufts of fur flew into the air.

A second later the sheep all moved away, back to their regular peaceful wanderings. Where the deer had been was a pile of clean white bones.

I stared at the bones.

"...I'd rather take a dragon... at least I'd know that I have to be careful..." I murmured.

"They're like piranhas," Annabeth said.

"Piranhas with wool. How will we -" Percy was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Percy!" she gasped, grabbing his arm, "Look."

She pointed down the beach, to just below the sheep meadow, where a small boat had been run aground... I frowned, confused.

"Guys... what's so amazing about it?" I asked slowly.

Percy looked at me.

"It's from the boat Clarisse was on," he said.

"Oh," I replied, remembering what Annabeth had told me.

We decided there was no way we could get past the man-eating sheep. Annabeth wanted to sneak up the path invisibly and grab the Fleece, but in the end Percy convinced her that something would go wrong.

"The sheep would smell you," he argued, " Or another guardian would appear. Something. And if that happened, we'd be too far away to help you."

I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Besides, our first job's to find Grover and whoever had come ashore in that lifeboat - assuming they'd gotten past the sheep," Percy looked nervous and I glanced at Annabeth.

"Tyson," she mouthed at me.

We moored the _Queen__Anne's__Revenge_on the back side of the island where the cliffs rose straight up a good two hundred feet. Percy told us he thought the ship was less likely to be seen there and Annabeth agreed.

The cliffs looked climbable, barely - about as difficult as the wall back at Camp Half-Blood. At least it had no carnivore sheep. I really didn't feel like being ripped into pieces today...

We rowed a lifeboat to the edge of the rocks and made our way up, very slowly. Annabeth went first, then Percy and then me.

Once, Percy lost his grip and found himself dangling by one hand from a ledge fifty feet above the rocky surf. And then he kicked _my_arm causing _me_ to dangle by one hand from a ledge forty nine feet above the rocky surf. But soon he found another handhold and kept climbing and I managed to get my balance back so it was fine.

A minute later something happened, I don't know what, causing us to stop. More like me to slam the top of my head into Percy's sneaker. I swear I had a bruise there for a few more days...

Finally, we hauled our selves over the top of the cliff and collapsed.

"I'm never coming back here... ever..." I gasped.

"Ugh," Percy said.

"Ouch," moaned Annabeth.

"Garrr!" bellowed another voice which made me jump onto my feet and take out my dagger; and then I tripped over my own feet and fell face first into the ground.

Yup. Definitely not coming back.

Annabeth clamped her hand over Percy's mouth and motioned for me to by quiet. Then she pointed.

The ledge we were sitting on was really narrow and it dropped off on the opposite side, and that's where the voice was coming from - right below us.

"You're a feisty one!" the loud deep voice bellowed.

"Challenge me!" I recognized it as Clarisse's.

"Give me back my sword and I'll fight you!"

The monster roared with laughter.

I knelt and we crept to the edge and peered down.

We were right above the entrance of the Cyclops's cave. Below us stood Polyphemus and Grover. And Grover was in a wedding dress. I almost choked but covered my mouth in time. I so did not need to see that...

Clarisse was tied up, hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water. She looked angry – not like it was unusual but... still.

"Hmm," Polyphemus pondered. "Eat loudmouth girl now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?"

"Bride?" I whispered.

"Shush!" Annabeth hushed me.

The cyclops turned to Grover, who backed up and almost tripped over his bridal train, "Oh, um, I'm not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps -"

"Did you say _bride?"_Clarisse demanded. "Who – Grover?"

"That's what I meant," I muttered.

Next to me, Annabeth muttered, "Shut up. She has to shut up."

Polyphemus glowered. "What 'Grover'?"

"The satyr!" Clarisse yelled.

"Oh!" Grover yelped. "The poor thing's brain is boiling from that hot water. Pull her down, dear!"

Now I was lost... Annabeth hadn't explained anything like _this_to me.

Polyphemus's eyelids narrowed over his baleful milky eye, as if he were trying to see Clarisse more clearly.

The Cyclops was hideous. Partly because his awful smell and partly because he was dressed in his wedding outfit - a crude kilt and shoulder-wrap, stitched together from baby-blue tuxedoes. Ew...

"What satyr?" asked Polyphemus. "Satyrs are good eating. You bring me a satyr?"

"No, you big idiot!" bellowed Clarisse, _"That_satyr! Grover! The one in the wedding dress!"

Polyphemus turned and ripped off Grover's wedding veil - revealing his curly hair, his small scruffy beard and his tiny horns.

Polyphemus breathed heavily, trying to contain his anger. "I don't see very well," he growled. "Not since many years ago when the other hero stabbed me in eye. But YOU'RE—NO—LADY—CYCLOPS!"

I was frustrated. THIS WASN'T MAKING SENSE!

The Cyclops grabbed Grover's dress and tore it away. Grover reappeared in his jeans and T-shirt. He yelped and ducked as the monster swiped over his head.

"Stop!" Grover pleaded. "Don't eat me raw! I - I have a good recipe!"

Satyr recipe? What is it; satyr stew served with lamb?

Percy reached for his sword and I took out my dagger, but Annabeth hissed, "Wait!"

Polyphemus was hesitating, a boulder in his hand, ready to smash his would-be bride.

"Recipe?" he asked Grover.

"Oh y-yes! You don't want to eat me raw. You'll get E-Coli and botulism and all sorts of horrible things. I'll taste much better grilled over a slow fire. With mango chutney! You could go get some mangos right now, down there in the woods. I'll just wait here."

If this wasn't so serious, I would have burst out laughing. But at that time all I could think of was, _GET__OUT__OF__HERE__YOU__STUPID__CYCLOPS__AND__LEAVE__GROVER__ALONE!_

"Grilled satyr with mango chutney," Polyphemus mused. He looked back at Clarisse, still hanging over the pot of boiling water. "You a satyr, too?"

"No, you overgrown pile of dung!" she yelled. "I'm a girl! The daughter of Ares! Now untie me so I can rip your arms off!"

Lame.

"Rip my arms off," Polyphemus repeated.

"And stuff them down your throat!"

Stupid.

"You got spunk."

He's stupider.

"Let me down!"

Persistent.

Polyphemus snatched up Grover as if he were a tiny, scared puppy, "Have to graze sheep now. Wedding postponed until tonight. Then we'll eat satyr for the main course!"

"But ... you're still getting married?" Grover sounded hurt. "Who's the bride?"

I didn't want to know why Grover sounded hurt... someone help me if the reason was, what it sounded like... urgh...

Polyphemus looked toward the boiling pot.

Clarisse made a strangled sound. "Oh, no! You can't be serious. I'm not -"

I let out a small snicker.

Oh, this was hilarious. Clarisse getting married to a Cyclops... crack up!

Suddenly, Polyphemus plucked her off the rope like she was a fruit and tossed her and Grover deep into the cave. "Make yourself comfortable! I come back at sundown for big event!"

Then the Cyclops whistled, and a mixed flock of goats and sheep - smaller than the man-eaters (phewph) - flooded out of the cave and past him. As they went to pasture, Polyphemus patted some on the back and called them by name - Beltbuster, Tammany, Lockhart, etc.

Worst. Names. Ever.

When the last sheep had waddled out, Polyphemus rolled a boulder in front of the doorway as easily as someone would close a door, blocking the sound of Clarisse and Grover screaming inside.

"Mangos," Polyphemus grumbled to himself. "What are mangos?"

My mouth dropped open. He didn't know what mangos are... his life will never be completed if he doesn't try them.

He strolled off down the mountain, leaving us alone with a pot of boiling water and a six-ton boulder.

We tried for what seemed like hours, but it didn't do anything. The stupid boulder wouldn't move. We yelled into the cracks, tapped on the rock, did everything we could think of to get a signal to Grover, but if he heard us, we couldn't tell.

I kicked the boulder, but only ended up with a stubbed toe and started hopping around, clutching my foot in pain, while doing some mild cussing in Latin.

Percy stabbed Riptide against the boulder. Sparks flew. And that was it.

The three of us sat on the ridge in despair and watched the Cyclops as he moved among his flocks. He had wisely – wow I never thought I'd use _that_word for _this_ Cyclops - divided his regular animals from his man-eating sheep, putting each group on either side of the huge crevice that divided the island. The only way across was the rope bridge, and the planks were too far apart for sheep hooves. Smart.

As Polyphemus visited his carnivorous flock on the far side, I wished they'd eat him. But they didn't.

For some reason, it struck me that this was Percy's half-brother. I was about to tell him this when Annabeth said suddenly, "Trickery. We can't beat him by force, so we'll have to use trickery."

"Okay," Percy said. "What trick?'

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

"Great."

"What happened to your pet sayings, 'Athena always has a plan' and 'Always, always have a plan'? I asked.

She shot me a glare which I thought was pretty unfair. It was a fair question.

"Polyphemus will have to move the rock to let the sheep inside."

"At sunset," Percy said. "Which is when he'll marry Clarisse and have Grover for dinner. I'm not sure which is grosser."

I groaned. This was not good for my stomach.

"I could get inside," Annabeth said thoughtfully, "Invisibly."

"What about me?" Percy asked.

"And me?"

"The sheep," Annabeth mused. She gave Percy a sly look.

"How much do you like sheep?"

**Review? Please?**

After a long argument I ended up going back to the ship.

Great. I'd miss out on all the fun.

I climbed down the cliff – as scared as Hades that I'd fall down and kill myself and – slowly and carefully. But not carefully enough.

My foot slipped but I managed to find somewhere to keep it. Unfortunately it was a thin branch which snapped.

Now I was balancing on one foot while trying to keep a grip on the rocks.

"Don't lose your grip," I murmured to myself, "Don't, don't, don't..."

My hands were sweaty, and were starting to slip.

"Just my luck," I groaned.

And then I fell.

It seemed to take forever.

My thoughts:

First second: _AH!__I'M__GOING__TO__DIE!__SAVE__ME__SOMEONE!_

Second second: _STILL__FALLING!__AND__I__CAN'T__REACH__THE__STUPID__ROCK!_

Third second: _AND__I'M__STILL__FALLING!__DAMN__YOU__HEIGHTS!_

Tenth second: _...I'm__STILL__fallling?__THIS__IS__FREAKY,__HELP__ME__GODS!_

Fifteenth second: _...is__this__going__to__-_

And then I fell into the water – with my mouth wide open.

My first thought after that: _I'm__not__dead...?__Weird..._

I went, further underwater then I'd ever been, and I was scared.

It's seriously scary being so deep underwater... maybe even scaried than heights... that's a scarier thought... something being scarier than HEIGHTS. [...Percy. Shut. Up.]

So anyway, I let myself sink and then when I stopped sinking as rapidly, I started swimming up to the surface. Now the only problem was that I was running out of air.

I was too far from the top so I reluctantly opened my mouth and accidentally swallowed sea water. ...urgh...

And then it occurred to me, that usually, I could go in the sea and breathe normally underwater. What had happened?

Was it because I'd changed sides? Or because I hadn't practiced using my abilities?

I concentrated, and tried to control the currents, but found that as I watched, the currents were controlled for a few seconds and then went back to normal.

Then I got distracted again as I swallowed more sea water. I choked.

More water got in my mouth and helplessly I swallowed it.

My lungs felt like they were getting clogged up and I let out a unheard, weak scream, causing even more water to enter.

I think I passed out a few times, as the lack of air caused me to become dizzy, in a few minutes.

I was about to fall unconscious again when I felt something grab me, and drag me upwards.

When we got to the surface I croaked, "Wh -", but passed out before finishing the word.

****

**I know I should have updated earlier guys... but I had an entrance exam today so I couldn't until today... but I updated today! Finally! Yay!**

**But... a slight problem. Our teacher is going to make us keep working to the VERY end of the year – aka for 4 more weeks. Damn. And we have a social coming up and have to have dance classes. Double damn. And we're leaving my school this year because it's our last year in Intermediate.. hello high school... =/. Triple damn.**

**So did you like it? Please review! Critiscm welcome – as long as it's construcitve.**

**And I still change my pen name heaps. So... yeah.**

**- Soulless Bloody Angel**


	10. Last AN

**Hey to everyone and anyone reading my story,**

**I will not be able to update my stories for about.. a month or so as we have just moved and my internet is worse than rubbish.**

**So... sorry guys.**

**If you're new to the story, hope you've liked it and I hope you've reviewed.**

**To the people who have stuck by me, even when I update really slow, thanks for your patience and I hope you can be patient again.**

**Read and Review!**

**- The Chaos Creator**


	11. Realizing I am messed up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson... but I will soon... mark my words.**

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open and I sat up, gasping for air.<p>

Then I looked around.

I was sitting on a hippocampus, next to Annabeth, and there was something heavy and gold on top of us.

Gently, I touched it, and stroked the fur of the Golden Ram.

The Golden Fleece was beautiful, and I felt as if I'd already completely recovered from the fall. So it's healing properties _were _true.

Now, I just needed to get this back to Luke... oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. I hadn't reported to Luke even once. I had been too busy sleeping... what was wrong with me? Did I have a disease or something?

_No Acacia, _I thought, _You're being paranoid. You're just... having a bad day... or is it a week...?_

How long HAD it been since I'd come into the Sea of Monsters anyway?

Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse and Grover were currently asleep, but Tyson was awake, and not far off, so I couldn't even IM Luke and fill him in.

I cursed under my breath.

Tyson suddenly yelled, and I looked up immediately. It hit me that it had been Tyson that had saved me... it had been his voice.

"Tyson?" I asked, and realized just how hoarse was.

I cleared my throat.

"Tyson?" I repeated.

He seemed to be having fun, spinning around on his hippocampus and laughing really loudly, but he looked over at me.

"Yes Casey?" he asked.

I bit back a groan at my 'nickname'.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"For saving me in the water," I answered to his puzzled look.

"It is alright," he replied, and went back to playing with the hippocampus.

How he managed to forget something so quickly made me blink.

I heard a groan, and looked to the side.

Annabeth had stirred, and she sat up.

"Hi," I said, taking off my shoes, and placing my feet in the cold yet refreshing water.

I scooped up the icy water, closed my eyes and splashed my face with it.

"Hey," I heard her say.

"What happened while I was sleeping?" I questioned her.

"You're a heavy sleeper," she mused.

"Annabeth. What. Happened?" I said through gritted teeth, "Don't. Ignore. My. Question."

Annabeth chuckled at my expression - I wondered what it was like - and explained.

I listened, amazed at a) How they had gotten out alive and...

"No. Way. I slept through ALL THAT!" I shouted, thoroughly annoyed, "I MISSED OUT ON A FIGHT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Pretty much. We had to drag your butt through all of it too..." she sighed.

I immediately pouted, "It's not my fault."

"Yes it is," Annabeth pointed out.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"SHUT UP!" Clarisse yelled.

"Nice to see you again too," I said, dryly.

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"No, how's your life been for the past year?" I teased.

"Shut it Casey."

I folded my arms and glared at Annabeth who was smiling.

"What?" she asked, innocently.

"You're smiling."

"Is that against the law?" Annabeth looked at me 'questioningly'.

I kept glaring at her, then splashed her with water, so she yelped and glared at me. I laughed and exclaimed, "Sucker!" before I got splashed by water myself.

This, of course, lead to a battle of splashing.

Clarisse ignored us, and looked deep in thought. Clarisse. In deep thought. Definitely a first.

Just as I was about to ask what was wrong, Annabeth pointed and exclaimed, "There's land!"

I looked and saw the piece of land. I was too relieved for words. Well, apart from two.

"LAND!" I yelled, "ALLELUIA!"

Clarisse smiled slightly at the sight of people bustling around - I think. Or at the fact she could beat up people soon. Either or.

But then the hippocampi started acting odd. They swam in circles and made all these noises... and I couldn't understand them.

Tyson came over on his hippocampus and said, "Rainbow acting strange. Very strange."

Annabeth splashed Percy awake.

The sight of him looking around groggily was amusing. Very amusing. He looked like a fish out of water... so to speak.

Annabeth told him a few things, I couldn't exactly hear what over the waves but there was something about hippocampus and funny... I figured it was something about their behaviour, not the fact that they couldn't tell jokes.

Then Percy said something about taking, pollution and shore. We're going to take pollution to shore? No... wait... damn Percy's rubbing off on me... I need to hang out Annabeth more often now.

Oh wait... that won't work. Never mind.

We got off the hippocampi - reluctantly for most of us. None of us really wanted to swim, or even wade through this water.

Tyson seemed really sad about leaving Rainbow behind. He cried a bit, gave Rainbow a wet mango, hugging him, before saying goodbye.

"You'll see him again."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I thought about it. Why was I trying to reassure him when I wasn't even on the side he was on? Then there's still the fact I'm still utterly confused about who's side I was on and wasn't on.

Tyson sniffed and said nothing.

Well that didn't work. Sigh...

The waves pushed us forward as we swam for shore in the water, and soon we were back to human life.

"Alleluia!" I exclaimed, as we got onto the docs, "Human population!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"What are we then?" she asked.

"A cyclops, a satyr, a son of Posiedon, a daughter of Athena and a daughter of Ares," I answered.

"..."

"...?"

"..."

"What?"

"...nothing."

I noticed that I couldn't look at Tyson in the eye now. My eyes would automatically shift down. Wonderful, yet annoying, Mist.

Grover put on his cap and sneakers, discreetly, and I shook my head trying to get water out of my hair, and no, not like a dog; I don't look anything like a dog.

One of the cruise ships looked extremely familiar, and I was pretty sure I recognised someone on the ship. Hm...

Annabeth ran to a newspaper box and the others followed her. I took this as an opportunity to slip away.

I walked to the ship, keeping my head low so I didn't make myself obvious. Occasionally, I looked back, hoping they hadn't noticed I was missing, and it seemed like they hadn't.

Tyson was trying to get something from a duffel bag, and I had a feeling they were going to be leaving soon, so I sped up.

"Luke!" I called and he turned around. His eyes narrowed, suspicious. I guess I should have expected that. I mean, I hadn't told him anything in however many days we were away.

"They're over there! They have the Fleece!" I burst out, "Hurry up!"

It didn't seem like he trusted me, and I tried not to seem too hurt by that.

"This better not be a lie," Luke growled, before taking out his sword. I was actually pretty worried he was going to skewer me then and there, but instead he got off the boat and walked towards Percy and co. Agrius and Oreius lumbered after him.

I weighed up my options; stay behind near the ship or follow and have the others realize that I had ratted them out. I went for the latter - they'd find out eventually.

As I got closer, I saw Clarisse wasn't there. Neither was the Fleece.

Oh no. Oh no...

I swore loudly, but nobody heard me.

Both sides would think I was a double crosser.

If I thought about it, I probably was. I had joined the Titans side, then been reluctant to help them, then when I did, I helped the Gods get the Fleece, then I was reluctant to return to the Titans and give them information, but I did anyway.

_Woah... I am seriously messed up,_ I realized.

Then, a completely unplanned event arrived.

I blacked out.

**I looked at this story and thought, "Hell. That is one short story. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. And your update times? Not worth the wait. Call yourself an author?" But don't worry, because from now on I will write LONG chapters, that will keep you entertained. You will hardly see Riordan's work or lines in it, unless it is needed. Whatever happens from now on... well you'll see. I promise, the chapters will now be worth the wait. I swear on the River Styx. **

**Also, at first I thought I'd explain in what would be The Last Olympian, but have now changed my plans so you will get explanations. *audience cheers* I will try and upload next chapter during the month... but slow replies guys. Sorry. Homework is getting overloaded... slowly... =( **

**I'm changing it to third person and some of it may seem familiar from a movie because I've been having dreams pretty much exactly like the movie... and then I saw the movie yesterday. Damn.**

**So... see you guys next book! Will try and get it up ASAP!**

**Review? Please? PLEASE?**

**- The Chaos Creator**

**P.S. I just realized I FINALLY finished this story! FINALLY! FINALLY! AT LAST! I have to say, this was my least favourite story out of this and Unknown Secrets =.= Meh.**


	12. Thank You's

**I just remembered that I completely forgot one thing. THANK YOU'S!**

**So... for reviewing Unknown Secrets and Choices, thank you to: **

****Scarheart of DarkClan, **Eleos, Experimental Agent 1123, **Do Not End Harry Potter.o.O.o, reboo345, DaghterofEris, daughter-of-water-98, **Lady Oblivious, MissAnnThropee, Moment4Life and Ax, ShawdowOfMyLight, AnnabethPercy3, Wisegirl96, erissia, Hollison, ThalicoPercabethTratie213, **L. Poxleitner, Jayne Mays, ., Australian24, gr, gar, **********I 3 pepsi,, Tera Strikes, Mysterious Blind Writer, Ianian58, THE SWIFTIES OF PLANET TAYLOR, ElleJTriX, EveryVillanIsLemons, BlackPanther101, xIHeartCupcakes, InfiniteCosmos**

**For favourite-ing Unknown Secrets and Choices, thank you to:**

**2288smile, all lonely, Artimis99, BlackPanther101, caleb 01, daughter-of-water-98, Do Not End Harry Potter.o.O.o, ElleJTriX, Experimental Agent 1123, HayatoxAkemi, horseluvr888, IAmABeliever, Ianian58, Inferno Caeli, InfiniteCosmos, Jayne Mays, Katie Cruz-Williams, KHiPrincess1, L. Poxleitner, Lady Oblivious, Lady of the Sirens, Lexi . Is . Dead, mayndrewfan123, MimiBanana, Moment4Life and Ax, Mysterious Blind Writer, NikkiDeschanel, PromptDreamer-PSAscience, ShawdowOfMyLight, SHINee is B2st, Tallulahthewildgirl, Tannerdarko, Tera Strikes, ThaliaDiAngelo, THE SWIFTIES OF PLANET TAYLOR, Urania Lycoris, Wisegirl96, WishesAndStars**

**For adding Unknown Secrets and Choices to your alerts, thank you to:**

**Caret711, Experimental Agent 1123, EzCaP3, HayatoxAkemi, HyperRena, IAmABeliever, Ianian58, InfiniteCosmos, Jayne Mays, KHiPrincess1, L. Poxleitner, Lady Oblivious, Lady of the Sirens, Mysterious Blind Writer, .Purple, reboo345, Scarheart of DarkClan, ShawdowOfMyLight, Tannerdarko, Tera Strikes, ThaliaDiAngelo, ThalicoPercabethTratie213, Wisegirl96, xIHeartCupcakes**

**Woah... that's a lot of names... THANK YOU TO YOU ALL! You're all extremely awesome =)**

**- The Chaos Craetor**


	13. New Story

**Yes, one more thing...**

**My new story is up ^^**

**It's on my profile - duh - and is called The Acacia Chronicles: Power.**

**So go check it out! Don't forget to keep reading and reviewing!**

**- The Chaos Creator**


End file.
